1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and in particular to film cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art 35 mm film cassettes, as is well known, comprise a cassette shell and a film spool rotatably supported inside the shell. A roll of unexposed film is coiled about the spool and has one end, i.e. a leader, that protrudes outwardly from a light-tight mouth or slit of the shell. Opposite keyed ends of the spool protrudes from respective light-tight openings in the end faces of the shell to permit the spool to be engaged to wind the 35 mm filmstrip into the shell.
Since the keyed ends of the spool are accessible from outside the shell, one can inadvertently wind the leader into the shell; whereupon, the leader cannot readily be retrieved.